tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Agnes Peterson
Agnes Peterson 'is a young woman who was a victim of Soviet atrocities during the Cold War. She is the daughter of American missionaries Andrei and Fiona Peterson. Biography Keeval Island Incident Not much is known about Agnes' early life. What is known is that she was a model for most of her life, from 1959 to early 1960. However, in summer of 1960, she was kidnapped by the Soviet Union while on a mission trip to Cuba. She fought against her captors, but was eventually subdued, leaving her with a broken arm. She was transported to an island off the coast of East Asia and experimented on by the Communist Soviet Union, intending to use her as a weapon against the West. She had two of her chromosomes altered in order to turn her body into an enhanced fighting machine. It was later discovered that she was one of 10 supersoldiers created by the Soviets. On the island, Agnes Peterson's broken arm was amputated and she was given a new cybernetic arm. Following this, she was subject to months of mental torture and brainwashing attempts to turn her into a superhuman soldier against the West. After the brainwashing, she was regularly deployed to the island's various villages to kill the natives, with the intention of using the villages to start a new Soviet "colony" after the natives were slaughtered, as well as purge the island of people the Soviets considered "threats" to the state. However, months later, Yuri Belov, a Soviet defector and fellow POW, guided by his own guilt over not doing anything sooner, decided to help Agnes escape by killing the Soviet doctors in charge of the experiment. The Soviets deployed Russian Spetsnaz operatives to find and recapture Agnes, as well as kill Belov. This coincided with the West Roman military's own mission to investigate Keelval Island after intelligence was found that the Soviets were doing "concerning things" on the island. Agnes and Yuri were eventually found safe by the West Roman military, but the team was stranded after their exfiltration vehicles were destroyed by dinosaurs. During this time, Yuri expressed his interest to defect to the United States, promising more intel on the Iron Wolf project. The United States military agreed to his terms, but warned him that he would be immediately executed if found to be a secret infiltrator. After happening upon a secret Soviet forward operating base, the West Roman Army found a book containing a series of phrases, which frightened Agnes. Upon further investigation, an audio broadcast station was discovered. While trying to investigate the equipment, a West Roman soldier accidentally turned the broadcast station on, inadvertently reactivated Agnes' brainwashing program in the process. It was here that the West Romans learned how the brainwashing worked: Agnes was implanted with knowledge to interpret the outgoing broadcasts from the Soviet numbers station, with the ultimate intention being to use Agnes as a sleeper agent to assassinate key West Roman political figures back on the West Roman mainland. The broadcast station contained a recorded voice that spoke a series of coded number sequences and it was this sequence of numbers that reactivated Agnes' brainwashing. Agnes, now a brainwashed supersoldier once again, assaulted her rescuers, only to be subdued by Yuri and knocked unconscious following a fist-fight. After she woke up, she immediately snapped out of her stupor, frightened by what had transpired. The West Roman Army decided that the best way to save Agnes was to destroy the numbers station. But the Russian defector had a better idea: using his knowledge of the numbers and how they translated into secret orders to be carried out by sleeper agents, Yuri sabotaged the Soviet brainwashing program and instead of assassinating the President, Yuri reprogrammed her to protect the strike team as they got off the island, as well as destroy the equipment of those responsible. Agnes, now under Yuri's new program, assisted the West Romans in destroying key equipment and personnel responsible for the Iron Wolf program. Agnes helped the team find Soviet watercraft and use it to get off the island, with the intention of telling the public of what had occurred. Fighting through the island, the soldiers sustained heavy casualties due to animal attacks and gun battles with the Soviet Union. After capturing a Soviet forward operating base, the strike team radioed for backup and were soon directed to a landing zone on the southern tip of the island. On the way there, the team battled more resurrected extinct animals, as well as Soviet soldiers, sustaining heavy casualties. However, Agnes and the remaining survivors were able to escape the island unscathed. Cryogenic Freezing Despite having been safely returned home, Agnes never fully recovered from her brainwashing, as hearing the Soviet numbers would still trigger the original malicious programming within her mind. Fearful that the brainwashing would cause her to be a danger to both herself and other people, Agnes turned to a medical corporation that put her in cryogenic freezing so she could be studied while the doctors found a cure for her brainwashing. Her family reluctantly agreed, though it also meant that they wouldn't be seeing their daughter again for a while. As of 2017, she is still in cryogenic freezing. Personal details Personality Before being brainwashed, Agnes was a very outgoing and sociable person. She always loved to meet new people, as well as share her Christian testimony with others in hopes of leading other people to Jesus Christ. She also liked to joke a lot, having a good sense of humor. She got along well with pretty much everybody as a result. While brainwashed, Agnes became a cold and apathetic killing machine who was devoid of any emotion: she killed people without a second thought with a complete disregard for one's moral conscience. This frightened her just as much as it did her companions and rescuers. After she snapped out of the brainwashing program, she was utterly terrified of the results of the brainwashing. She later developed a guilt-ridden conscience, saying that the brainwashing doesn't change the fact that Agnes still killed people. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Genetically enhanced physiology: After being genetically enhanced, Agnes' body enjoyed enhanced recovery from physical injuries, enhanced strength, increased physical performance, pain suppression, enhanced intelligence, and other benefits that made her a supersoldier. *'Enhanced Strength': Agnes' strength is greatly enhanced due to being genetically altered: she could strike enemies with tremendous force: she could outright kill a person simply by punching them in a vital area, as well as pick up and throw people around like ragdolls. *'Prosthetic arm': After breaking her arm in a fistfight against her kidnappers, Agnes had her broken arm amputated and replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic, granting her extraordinary superhuman strength (further enhancing her already-genetically enhanced body in the process). She could rip doors off their hinges with her bare hands, rip someone's heart right out of their chest, and smash concrete by punching it. *'Enhanced Durability': The genetic enhancements left Agnes with an accelerated healing factor: she could survive falls that would kill a normal human, jump from high heights onto hard surfaces without any injuries, and withstand powerful blows from enemies in hand-to-hand combat that would normally incapacitate or kill a person (This was demonstrated during a fight with an enemy combatant: she was punched in the liver, but shrugged off the normally-painful blow as if it was nothing and continued fighting). *'Enhanced Speed': Agnes can outrun most people due to her enhanced body. *'Enhanced Agility': Agnes is incredilby fast: she is able to perform complex backflips and jump onto high-speed moving vehicles in a single bound (provided that the timing is right). *'Enhanced Stamina': Agnes' enhanced body tires at a slower rate than most people, meaning she can run faster for longer distances before tiring. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Agnes' enhanced mind can allow her to literally sense an attack coming before she is actually hit, allowing her more time to dodge an attack. This also makes it nearly impossible to ambush her in a fight. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Agnes' enhanced body can heal at a rate far faster than a normal human. During a fight in which someone punched her in the liver, the liver healed itself in a matter of days with nearly no scarring. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': As a brainwashed Iron Wolf operative, Agnes is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Combined with an enhanced body, Agnes is a quite literal "human weapon": she can easily take on entire armies of people alone and win, as well as overpower opponents that are much bigger than her. She employed a mixed martial arts style than incorporates elements of Systema, Krav Maga, Boxing, Silat, and Taekwondo. *'Knife Mastery': As an Iron Wolf operative, Agnes excelled in knife fighting: she normally uses her natural arm in a fight, while using the cybernetic arm for support in the event she needs more force to overpower an opponent. She commonly kills people by pushing the knife blade directly into someone's throat. *'Master Marksman': As a brainwashed Iron Wolf agent, Agnes could accurately shoot through other people to kill targets. She could also shoot and kill someone from a building across the street using nothing but a pistol. *'Master Assassin': As a brainwashed Iron Wolf operative, Agnes was exceptional at sneaking around: she could kill an entire village full of people and escape without a trace. *'Master Acrobat': Because of her enhancements, Agnes could perform complex backflips to avoid gunfire, as well as maintain almost perfect balance while fighting on a moving vehicle. *'Multilingualism': Agnes can speak English, French, Russian, Mandarin Chinese, and (to a certain extent) Japanese Category:Characters